shylmiridfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Drow
=Drows= Also known as dark elves, drow are a subterranean offshoot with a distinct bent towards magic. Their adaptation to living below the surface has afforded them the ability to see better in dark conditions, but that same adaptation has left them susceptible to abrupt exposure to sunlight. Drow have dark skin, nearly black in most cases. White is the most common hair color among drow, but almost any pale shade is possible. Drow tend to be smaller and thinner than other sorts of elves, and their eyes are often a vivid red. Physical Description: ... Society: ... Relations: ... Alignment and Religion: ... Adventurers: ... Drow Racial Traits *'Medium': Elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Elven:' Drow are creatures of the Humanoid type with the (Elf) subtype. *Everwaking: Immune to Sleep spells and effects. Drows like the elves do not sleep: rather, they enter a trance to rest. *'Darkvision' out to 120'. *'Mentally Shielded:' +2 racial saving throw bonus against Enchantment spells or effects. *'Strong-Willed:' +2 racial bonus on Will saves against spells and spell-like abilities. *'Spell Resistance:' Drow have a Spell Resistance of 5 + Hit Dice *Poison Use: A drow never has to worry about poisoning himself when applying a poison to a weapon. *'Light Blindness:' Abrupt exposure to bright light (such as sunlight or a daylight spell) blinds drow for 1 round. On subsequent rounds, they are dazzled as long as they remain in the affected area. *'Weapon Familiarity': Drows are proficient with hand crossbow, longswords, rapiers, and short sword, and treat any weapon with the word “drow” in its name as a martial weapon.. *'Languages': Drows begin play speaking Common and Undercommon. Drows with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Aquan, Draconic, Drow Sign Language, Elven, Goblin. *'Regions' : Drow can come from different region of Shylmirid, each with their own differences : **Fâ : ***Caracteristic ( +4 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence or Wisdom or Charisma, -2 Constitution ) ***Add the Call Weaponry power to your Natural Magic spell list. The duration is 1h / Caster lvl **Shaëlee : ***Caracteristic ( +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution ) ***Add the Bowstaff spell to your Natural Magic spell list. The duration is 1h / Caster lvl **Shall : ***Caracteristic ( +2 Dexterity, +4 Intelligence, -2 Constitution ) ***Add the Weaponwand spell to your Natural Magic spell list. The duration is 1h / Caster lvl **Underdark : ***Caracteristic ( +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence or Wisdom, +2 Charisma, -2 Constitution ) ***Add the Shadow Weapon spell to your Natural Magic spell list. The duration is 1h / Caster lvl *'Natural Magic:' An drow has a small pool of reserve energy they may tap into daily. An drow has 1 charge + 1 charge per three class levels. You also gain +1 Charge for every Drow Feats you have. A charge may be spent to power a feat with the Drow descriptor or to activate one of the following spell-like abilities with a caster level equals the drow's character level. : **''dancing lights'' **''darkness'' **faerie fire Drow Paragon Alignment: Any non-Good Hit Die: Average Saves: Fortitude (Poor) , Reflex (Good) , Will (Average) Base Attack Bonus : Average Starting Gold: As wizard (male) or as Cleric (female) Starting Age: As wizard (male) or as Cleric (female) Skill Ranks at Each Level: Average Skills: The drow paragon’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Int), Martial Lore (Int), Mental Discipline (Wis), Perception (Wis), Planar Expertise (Wis), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). 'Class Features' All of the following are class features of the drow paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Drow paragons are proficient with all simple weapons, rapiers, longswords, and hand crossbows, and with light armor and bucklers. Spells Per Day: At 2nd, 3rd, and 5th level, a female drow paragon gains new spells per day as if she had gained a level in wizard. A male drow paragon instead gains new spells per day as of he had gained a level of wizard. The paragon does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. This essentially means that the character adds these levels of elf paragon to the levels in cleric or wizard, and then determines known spells and spells per day accordingly. However, the drow paragon adds his or her entire class level to any levels in the spellcasting class to determine caster level. If the drow paragon has no levels in cleric or wizard, she may begin gaining spellcasting ability from that class (she is considered to have a class level of 0, to which she adds these bonus levels). Ability Boost: At 3rd level, a drow paragon gains a +2 racial bonus to Dexterity. At 5th level, a female drow paragon gains a +2 racial bonus to Wisdom; a male drow paragon instead increases his racial bonus to Intelligence by +2. Catégorie:Races